


The First Time

by Conhayth



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Asexual Character, Brooding, First Time, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conhayth/pseuds/Conhayth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haytham's thought about sleeping with men, but he's never acted on those urges. Shay acts like he's in love with Haytham. Haytham acts on that urge and Shay is in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

Shay laughs and blushes at Haytham’s joke. It's some awful bawdy joke about dominant women in bed.

Haytham finds himself oddly attracted to that stupid smiling mouth, wants to kiss it, wants to put it to good use. He's heard the sailors joke of Shay’s questionable behavior regarding him. According to them, Shay is a little lovesick girl, giggling at each and every time Haytham notices him, sighing over him when he's away. Shay doesn't giggle, but he does laugh. A lot. Maybe? Haytham pushes away the thought of how dangerous homosexual behavior can be, and takes a deep breath. He whispers into the quiet of Shay’s cabin, “What would you do if I were to kiss you now?”

Shay turns even redder. “What?”

“If I were to kiss you- would you hang me, or punch me and loathe me? Or would you kiss me in return?” Haytham wears his “I don't give a damn about it, I'm the bloody Grand Master of the Templar Order,” face that Shay loves.

Shay stares for a moment, trying to figure out if it's a trap. When he decides it's not, he murmurs out a soft, “I would kiss you back.”

“Good.” Haytham pulls Shay close by his collar, pressing a gentle curious little kiss to his lips. Haytham pulls back a little, to look Shay in his eyes. “I have never wanted to kiss another man before.”

Shay smiles and pulls Haytham in close, pressing a harder kiss. He tries to get Haytham to open up for his tongue, and he does, with a surprised gasp. Shay dives into the kiss, pulling Haytham closer still, his hands sliding down to gently squeeze Haytham's ass.

Haytham tenses, pulling away and Shay releases him quickly.

They just stare at each other for a few moments, before Shay realizes. “Shit, sorry. I crossed the line and I apologize. I will not do it again.” Shay ducks his head.

Haytham laughs. “Don't make promises you can't keep. You act like you're in love with me.”

Shay looks up in sudden fear, cheeks crimson.

Haytham steps into Shay’s personal space, eyes locked on Shay's pained brown eyes. “You are not in trouble and I did not kiss you to hurt you. I'm curious.”

Shay relaxes a little. “Curious about what?”

“What it's like to sleep with a man. I have thought about it, but I've never acted upon those urges.”

Some of the hurt look returns to Shay's eyes. Haytham could sleep with anyone, why is he going after the one man who is in love with him?

“And…” Haytham hesitates. “I am more-.” He meets Shay's eyes. “More attached to you, than any other man.”

Shay stares, uncomprehending.

“I've never been in love with anyone before, much less a man. I am not sure I would recognize the signs. I want to try it, if you are willing.” Haytham is uncharacteristically rambling, eyes bright, cheeks red.

“Oh.” Shay looks surprised. He nods yes, before regaining his speech, giving a shaky but not unsure, “Yes!” He lets Haytham pull him close, reveling in the unusual feeling in his gut.

Haytham hesitantly kisses along Shay's jaw, hands sliding down his back to lightly squeeze his ass. Shay moans appreciatively and Haytham gains confidence, getting a little rougher. He pushes Shay towards the bed, pulling back far enough to look into Shay's eyes. “I want you now…?”

“Have me then.” Shay laughs, pulling Haytham in.

Haytham kisses down Shay’s throat, working at his belt. It's not long before Shay is naked and Haytham isn't far behind.

Shay tears himself away from watching Haytham strip to dig around for some extra oil. Haytham takes the chance to look at Shay.

He's seen naked men before, but something about Shay is so damnably attractive. “What do I do?”

With a smile, Shay rolls back onto his back, pushing the bottle into Haytham's hands. “Ready me. One finger at a time.” He spreads his thighs, gently guiding hesitating fingers. Shay gasps as Haytham slides a finger in.

“Have you done this many times?” It's a soft unsure little whisper from Haytham.

“Only a few times.”

“Do you prefer women, overall?” He slowly moves his finger.

“No, I don't see the point of the act.” At Haytham's increased uncertainty, Shay continues. “I want this now, because it's you.” Shay's cheeks redden, but there isn't a doubt in Haytham's mind that he means it.

“What is so special about me?” Haytham asks softly, gently adding his second finger, watching the minute changes in Shay's expression at the addition raptly.

“One, I want you when I'm not drunk. Two, I think you're devilishly handsome. Three, I trust you completely, Grand Master.” Shay sounds breathless, the little catch in his soft Irish accent incredibly alluring.

“Shay!” Haytham cries it out, adding the final finger, struggling for control.

“Yes sir? Does my accent get you goin’? Or perhaps the title?” Shay teases, hips trembling as he tries to relax. He sounds wrecked and it's only Haytham's fingers.

“Both. And more.” Haytham bites at Shay's neck, trying to slow his fingers.

A few minutes pass, with Shay trembling at every slow thrust. Finally he begs. “Please.”

“Please what?” Haytham smirks, knowing full well what Shay wants.

“Fuck me.” There's a touch of demanding snarl, a flash of dominance, that unexpectedly arouses Haytham further. Normally Shay is so submissive with him (or at least in official Templar affairs).

When he removes his fingers, he coats them quickly in the oil, shaking slightly as he slicks his cock, desperately needing to get inside the younger man.

Shay spreads his legs, gasping at the gentle press of Haytham's tip, nails biting into Haytham's shoulders as he pushes in.

Haytham gently pushes deeper, watching Shay's face for pain.

Shay doesn't try to hide it, though he asks for Haytham to just move through it, his accent stronger than before.

When Haytham comes to a stop, he groans, forcing himself to keep still as Shay adjusts.

Finally Shay pushes at him, begging Haytham to move and he does.

Shay groans at the first thrusts, his needy noises driving Haytham to thrust harder.

Haytham bites at Shay's throat, struggling to hold himself back. He already feels on the edge, like a green boy at his first time with a woman. Shay looks so beautiful and it's still so new to Haytham to find another man he considers attractive.

Shay isn’t going to last long either. It’s his first time in a long time and it’s with Haytham. He’s begging now, hair coming undone, needing Haytham to move faster. “Please, Haytham. Please, more-.” His voice cracks, as he tilts his head back and Haytham thrusts harder, unable to refuse Shay.

Haytham reaches down to wrap a hand around Shay’s cock, and after just a few strokes Shay falls apart, crying out Haytham’s name. Haytham keeps going, his hand going to curl in Shay’s hair. Thirty seconds later, he stills, coming harder than he has in years.

Shay moans, utterly spent, as Haytham pulls out of him, before promptly collapsing beside him.

When Shay wakes up he’s alone, wrapped up in his soiled sheets. He staggers out of bed, hissing at the soreness before cleaning himself up and getting dressed. He goes on deck to find the ship pulling away from a dock and no Haytham in sight.

He hobbles, trying to hide it all the while, up to the wheel. “Gist, where is the Grand Master?”

Gist’s ever-present smile dies and he takes a deep breath before replying. “He asked me to bring him into port, early this morning. I decided to have the crew refill our supplies.”

“Did he say anything?” Shay can’t hide his dismay.

“No.” Gist hesitates like he wants to add something else, but is afraid of Shay’s reaction.

“What is it?”

“The crew…they heard you scream.” Gist turns red, not meeting Shay’s eyes. “They are all aware of what took place last night.”

Shay flushes, glancing at the nearest crewmen, before looking down. “Will I have a mutiny on my hands, be hung or the like?”

“No. They seem to think you were forced. They may not know what he is, but they know he has the power to order you around.” Gist glances at Shay. “Even if you did enjoy it, they’d still support you.”

Shay finally meets Gist’s eyes. It’s evident that Gist knows Shay’s true feelings on the matter and that it doesn’t change anything between them. Shay relaxes slightly.

“Go back to your cabin, Captain. At least for a bit.” Gist pushes him towards the stairs, and Shay goes without a fight, not meeting anyone’s eyes. Haytham just up and left, without a word.

Shay broods for days afterwards. He's on deck almost day and night, pushing both himself and the crew. Gist is the only reason he eats or rests at all.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks later, an ally ship pulls up alongside the Morrigan and Haytham hops off it onto the deck of Shay’s ship.

Shay is asleep, for once and Gist isn't about to let anyone, not even the Grand Master of the Colonial Rite, fuck with him. He blocks the path to the door of Shay's cabin. “Let him rest. He's been pushing himself too bloody hard.”

“I will not disturb him for long.” Haytham pushes past and into the cabin. Shay is lying half-dressed in his bed, his hair tangled, possibly matted. It's hard for Haytham to tell in the dim light.

“Let me be, Gist. I'm trying to get some bloody sleep. Force feed me later.”

“I’m not Gist.”

Shay tenses, glancing in Haytham’s direction through his hair. “Get off my ship.”

“What is the matter with you?” Haytham climbs onto the bed, pulling Shay towards him.

Shay refuses to look at him. “You left without a word. Always, you have at least given me new orders before departing. I assume you have decided that night is best forgotten.”

“I had thinking to do.” Haytham mutters, feeling guilty. “Also there was urgent business I had to attend to.”

“Fuck you.” Shay mutters, finally meeting Haytham’s eyes.

“Have you been moping?” Haytham asks, reaching to stroke Shay’s face.

“Shut up.” Shay doesn’t pull away from the touch. “You regret that night, don't you?”

“Which is it you want, Cormac? My silence or a reply?” Haytham snaps. But he continues in a softer tone, before Shay can respond. “I do not regret any of it. I needed to consider the effects this would have upon my duty, upon the Colonial Rite.” He pauses for a moment. “I would like to continue this, if it’s still pleasing to you.”

“Don’t run away, again.” Shay gently pulls Haytham in for a chaste kiss. “How will it affect your Grand Mastery?”

“I won’t. We will need to safeguard our secret, for your safety, as well as mine. There are many who would like to rise swiftly in the Templar Order.” Haytham leans down to kiss Shay, a little more deeply.

Shay relaxes into it, leaning into Haytham, a smile on his lips. It doesn't last long though, before he pulls back quickly. “My entire crew knows.”

“Do they? How?”

“Because I screamed your name that night.” Shay ducks his head, cheeks crimson.

Haytham smirks for a moment at the memory. “How have they reacted?”

“They think you've forced me, but Gist assures me they wouldn't care if I enjoyed it.”

Haytham frowns. “Try not to scream so loudly next time.” He pulls away, looking for Shay's comb. Once he finds it, he pulls Shay close. With gentle fingers, he untangles Shay's hair, combing it through, before putting it up in Shay's customary ponytail.

Shay lets him, enjoying the grooming.

When Haytham finishes, he pulls Shay even closer before pushing him down on the bed. “Rest now. I will stay right here. Gist told me you've been working day and night. He can handle it for now.”

Shay just nods, yawning. It isn't long before he dozes off, head resting on Haytham's shoulder.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing Shay as asexual, despite the sex. He's in love with Haytham, not sexually attracted. Though, he does think Haytham's pretty damn fine, just not in a sexual sense. (If it matters I'm a sex-repulsed asexual, and I tried to write Shay as a sex-neutral asexual)
> 
> Kudos/Comments would mean a lot to me! :) Thank you


End file.
